yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Explosion FTK
A Magical Explosion FTK deck, as the name suggests, is a deck that revolves around the burn effect of "Magical Explosion". Since this card is now LIMITED, the decks power has died or have been severly lowered While concepts of using Magical Explosion as a key part of an OTK has existed before, it was "changed" to its FTK format by the 1st place winner of Tetsu Championship (held on December 23rd 2007), "Exodia", under the deck name "Dogma Blade". Suggested Cards Monster Cards *Royal Magical Library *Summoner Monk * Cyber Valley * Destiny Hero - Defender How it works You simply draw through your Deck, while dumping Spells into your Graveyard until there are 20 or more Spells there. Afterwards, you set your 2 "Magical Explosions" or 1 "Magical Explosion". As soon as the opponents first turn comes, you activate the respective cards. "Cyber Valley" is used to recover Magical Explosions in case it drops to the Graveyard, while "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" and "Dimension Fusion" are used together to gather enough Tributes to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" in case the second Magical Explosion cannot be salvaged. More recent version also use Tuningware in combo with Machine Duplication in order to summon Synchro Monsters and draw more and more cards. With De-Synchro and Card of Safe Return the last combination can provide up to ten cards. There is also another way you can do this, by setting "Morphing Jar #2" face-down, but you have to let it survive your next turn. Then flip it to activate its effect. This will return "Morphing Jar #2" to the Deck to find a new monster. Since most Magical Explosion decks have few monsters, it will send many Spell Cards to the Graveyard. Don't worry about "Magical Explosion" hitting the Graveyard, because "Cyber Valley" and "Mask of Darkness" will put it to your hand or the top of your deck if this ever happens. Pros & Cons Pros * Allegedly high success rate. * Easy to learn how to use the Deck. Cons * While this deck is powerful in a Duel, it can fail in a Match when Magical Explosion is stopped by Quick-Play Spell Cards such as Ring of Defense and Spell of Pain. Furthermore, if your opponent gets to go first, he has enough time to Set various measures to counter Magical Explosion. This deck is part of the meta in Japan, and Duelists are starting to get used to dealing with this Deck type. **Though, this can help being avoided by side-decking into other decks, such as Diamond Dude Turbo. Alternative Version It is possible to build this deck with out the monster selection above in traditional format with Royal Magical Library as a draw engine. Simply use things such as Cyber Dragon/Gilasaurus + Monster Gate or Reasoning to summon at least two and play as many draw spells as possible along with some decent burn spells (Tremendous Fire and Meteor of Destruction). In this form, if you empty enough monsters from your deck, a monster funnel spell will put your deck in the graveyard and make good fuel for two Magical Explosions. The only problem with this deck is it is very easy to get into a situation where you can no longer draw enough cards to fuel a win. Kuraz Explosion This quite uncommon deck variant is built around the abuse of 'Kuraz the Light Monarch', which is used to draw your entire deck and give to the opponent an impressive amount of Direct Damage thanks to 'Magical Explosion'. The deck is almost built in the OCG, due to 'Hidden Armory' and due to the recent banning for the Advanced Format in the TCG, that make this deck only playable in the Traditional Format. The deck uses two or three copies each of 'Kuraz the Light Monarch and 'Cyber Valley', that provide the useful cards for the combo. 'Hidden Armory' is used to search 'D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation', 'Premature Burial' and 'Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade' (the last one almost used only to boost 'Spell Reproduction', 'Magical Stone Excavation', 'Hand Destruction' and 'Card Destruction'). 'Destiny Hero - Disk Commander' is a good card, because it is a warrior type monster (so that it can be eliminated from the game via Phoenix Blade) and because it provides drawing via 'Premature Burial' or 'Monster Reborn. This deck also uses a Destiny Hero drawing mechanicism, involving 'Elemental Hero Stratos', 'Destiny Hero - Dogma' or 'Destiny Hero - Plasma', 'Trade-In' and 'Destiny Draw' (less usual is 'Allure of Darkness'). Dogma is also used to halve opponent's Life Points in order to use an Explosion and win the game. The deck also abuses the combo 'Dark Magician of Chaos'/'Dimension Fusion'. Keys for this deck are also 'Reasoning' and 'Monster Gate, that fill the graveyard with the spell cards needed in order to use the effect of 'Magical Explosion. Since in the TCG this deck can be used only for the Traditional Format, good choices are also 'Pot of Greed', 'Graceful Charity' and 'Painful Choice'. 'Giant Trunade' is a good card, because it eliminates fastidious spell and trap cards and because it can be used to retrieve both 'Premature Burial' and 'D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation'. Sometimes one or two copies of 'Foolish Burial are also used. Uncommon choices are 'Spell Economics' and 'Machine Duplication'. 'Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude' could also be put in the deck, even if it slows the combo very much (sometimes giving your opponent enough time to set 'Solemn Judgment', 'Dark Bribe' and other cards denying the effect of your monsters and spells). The deck is weak against many cards. 'Royal Decree' and 'Jinzo' can deny the effect of 'Magical Explosion, and both 'Banisher of the Radiance' and 'Macro Cosmos' make this card unoffensive. It is still possible to win without the Explosion (since the deck is able to summon a bunch of monsters in a very short time), but those cards can make the deck very vulnerable. 'Skill Drain' denies the effect of all monsters in play, making this deck simply not working at all, and so is for 'Royal Oppression'. 'Prohibition' is also difficult to face off, since it can be used against the summoning of Kuraz - thus slowing the deck very much. 'Imperial Order' simply kills the deck. It is important when using this deck to go as fast as possible and to be very attentive to the order in which the various cards are played. Junk Blade variant Another less known version of this deck centers around Lightsworns Monsters and the drawing power offered by 'Charge of the Light Brigade' and 'Solar Recharge'; those, along with 'Hidden Armory', are also used to send as many Spells as possible from the Deck to the Graveyard. No more than seven/eight Lightsworn Monsters are used, along with three copies each of 'Kuraz the Light Monarch', 'Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade' and 'D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation' - the last one substitutes 'Premature Burial' and allows to draw additional cards by Special Summoning Kuraz multiple times while it is removed from the game by the effect of 'Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade'. 'Junk Collector' (which isn't yet available for the TCG) allows a player to eventually re-use 'Magical Explosion' or 'Return from the Different Dimension' (even without the needing of Setting them before use). =Tempest Explosion= This Deck relies on both Magical Explosion and Tempest Magician's effect to damage your opponent into your very first turn. The main idea is sending Spells quickly to the Graveyard and discarding cards from your hand for Tempest Magician's effect to gain Spell Counters so that you may activate both effects her own and Magical Explosion to burn your opponent. This Deck consists into drawing without end with Destiny Draw, Allure of Darkness, as well as Trade-In. Royal Magical Library works as a huge Draw Engine for this Deck. Reasoning and Monster Gate might work as staples to self-mill your Deck out of Spells while trying to Special Summon a monster from your Deck. The strictest fact is that you are not supposed to activate Magical Explosion during the same turn you activate Tempest Magician's effect, since it's a Trap, and cannot be activated directly. This way you should try this FTK at the Traditional Format, by using Makyura the Destructor to activate Magical Explosion right from your hand, thus triggering this FTK in only one turn. Category:Deck Type